Nuevos caminos, Nuevos comienzos
by TheDarkSwanEternal
Summary: Un remolino de nuevos sucesos se emprenderán en esta nueva aventura donde la decepción, la duda y el amor estarán presentes además de un antiguo relato del pasado. Creación: 24/06/17
1. Prólogo

La joven de cabellos rubios miraba frente a si a la de cabellos lilas, ambas cara a cara con seriedad reflejada en sus rostros, ambas lentamente juntaron sus manos y una extensa luz rodeó a todos, una cálida luz que abrigaba hasta al alma más solitaria.

—No pasarás lo mismo que yo, tu vivirás —dijo la de cabellos lilas y ojos azules mientras un vestido rosa ceñía su cuerpo y una tiara aparecía en su cabeza.

—Tú eres el pasado y yo el presente, no tendré tu mismo destino pero mereces disfrutar está nueva oportunidad —le respondió la de cabellos rubios mientras un vestido blanco con detalles dorados ceñía su cuerpo y una diadema de diamantes decoraba su cabeza.

—Tú futuro ha cambiado, puede que no sea como te lo hayan antes planteado pero te puedo asegurar que tu nuevo camino te acobijara con dulzura —la de cabellos lilas le sonrió levemente mientras desviaba su mirada hacia un chico de armadura de caballero y cabellos negros como lo noche —tú nuevo comienzo seguro te traerá felicidad.

—Espero que así sea —susurró la rubia para después ambas desviar su mirada a un objetivo en común —¿lista? —Preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Muy lista —afirmó la de cabellos lilaceos, entonces ambas dejaron que sus energías se combinarán dirigiéndose a su objetivo en común.

—¡Luchemos por el pasado trágico! ¡Por el presente en problemas! ¡Y por el futuro que carga con las esperanzas de un nuevo amanecer! —Exclamaron ambas, entonces una cegadora luz envolvió todo el lugar dejando solo un ensordecedor silencio...

[...]


	2. El desastre toca a tu puerta

Una dulce joven de cabellos dorados se encontraba sentada a la orilla de la cama en su habitación mientras su mirada se mantenía pérdida a través de la ventana que dejaba entrar la luz del atardecer, la joven Serena Tsukino, la guardiana de la luna y reencarnada princesa pensaba detenidamente en varias cosas.

—_Hace un mes que el Caos se ha esfumado, el asunto con Sailor Galaxia se logró resolver después de tantas complicaciones_ —la reencarnada princesa suspiró —_también se cumple un mes desde que la princesa Kakyuu se marchó junto a las Sailor Starlights_ —se colocó de pie y con sus pies descalzos llegó hasta el balcón donde abrió sus ventanas corredizas dejando que el aire helado de la naciente noche golpeara su cuerpo —_se supone que después de todo lo sucedido las cosas volvieron a la normalidad aunque la verdad es que este mes a sido de muchos cambios_ —Serena dirigió su mirada a su tocador observando la foto que tenía con sus amigas —_Amy justo empezó sus estudios para ser doctora, Mina está demasiado metida en una carrera como artista, Rei tiene planeado ser la dama de su templo y componer canciones, también Lita tiene planes para especializarse en la gastronomía_ —la rubia devolvió su mirada hacia el exterior notando como las estrellas comenzaban a salir —_las exteriores están de viaje, seguro volverán pronto debido a los estudios de Hotaru y yo..._ —Ella camino hasta el barandal afianzando sus manos en él —_yo he decidido irme por una licenciatura en psicología, seguramente laboral o clínica, aún no lo tengo claro_ —suspiro con pesadez —_aunque eso sólo lo sabe mi familia, de alguna manera quiero darles la sorpresa a los demás, quiero demostrar que puedo lograrlo_ —volvió a desviar su mirada hacia al interior de su habitación mirando la foto de ella y Darien en el tocador —_últimamente mi relación con Darien siento que no va a ningún lado, nuestras citas no son tanto de una pareja de novios o más bien de dos personas "comprometidas"_ —ella miró el anillo en su dedo —_he caído en la cuenta de que ciertamente es frío con nuestra relación, siento que siempre soy la que demuestra de más mientras que él... ¿Me da por sentado?_ —Hizo una leve mueca —_Si decidiera dejar a Darien ¿cómo reaccionarían las guardianas? Ya sé que el futuro fue revelado pero ¿Estarán dispuestas a que rompa ese futuro por mi felicidad? Se que ya no tendría a Rini y me duele en el alma eso pero ¿Que caso tiene el futuro sino estoy convencida de él en todo? ¿Si no voy a ser feliz?_ —Rió con ironía —_es gracioso que la chica rubia de peinado gracioso, torpe y llorona que todos conocen se haga todo este cuestionamiento ¿No?_ —cierta tristeza se reflejó en sus ojos de pronto —_además, lo he extrañado a él desde que se fue... ¿Es por la amistad que formamos? ¿O es porque quizás yo por él...?_ —Agitó su cabeza frenética —_deja de pensar en eso Serena Tsukino_ —se burló de si misma hasta que golpearon a su puerta.

—Cariño la cena esta lista —habló Ikuko del otro lado de la puerta a lo que la chica se dirigió al comedor, justo al salir de la habitación el celular en su cama vibró.

En Kinmoku la princesa Kakyuu y las Starlights se encontraban en el castillo del reino el cual se encontraba lleno de esplendor debido a su reconstrucción.

—Gracias al empeño de todos hemos logrado devolverle su brillo a nuestro bello planeta —el tono de la princesa era de alegría pero al ver a sus mas fieles guerreras tan calladas les miró de manera seria —¿Que es lo que sucede mis guerreras? —Preguntó la princesa pero la verdad ella ya sabia que pasaba.

—Lo que sucede, princesa es que en verdad estamos muy orgullosas de haber contribuido en el renacimiento de nuestro hogar —habló Sailor Star Healer —pero la verdad es...

—Es que nosotras ya no sentimos que pertenecemos aquí —continuó Sailor Star Maker —la verdad es que...

—Nosotras ya nos habíamos acostumbrado a un vida en la tierra —habló Sailor Star Figther —y quisiéramos... Pues...

—Quieren regresar —la voz de la princesa era de dulzura mientras sonreía se igual forma —quieren volver, pero como hombres en todo el sentido de la palabra.

—Así es —le respondió con firmeza Healer —pero también pensamos que no la podemos dejar sola ya que somos sus guardianas, por lo que... No sabemos que hacer —las tres guerreras se encontraban de rodillas frente a su princesa y con la cabeza agachada.

—Tendré nuevas guardianas —las Starlights levantaron su cabeza con asombro mientras la princesa no dejaba de sonreirle a sus guerreras —si su felicidad está en la tierra debo dejarlos ir.

—Muchas gracias princesa por su comprensión —le agradeció con una sonrisa Fighter.

—Las quiero demasiado y lo único que quiero es su felicidad, si su felicidad es en la tierra entonces adelante...

Serena se encontraba de pie frente a la puerta del departamento de Darien, la joven de cabellos rubios meditaba por algunos segundos si debía ya entrar al lugar, después de todo, Darien le había llamado para que se vieran pero aquella llamada le había dejado una extraña sensación.

—_¿Por que tendré este extraño presentimiento?_ —Se cuestionó a ella misma metiendo la llave en el cerrojo desactivando el seguro de la puerta —_Es como si algo me dijera que sólo estoy ante la puerta del desastre _—ella giró lentamente el pomo para después darse paso al interior, una vez llegó a la sala encontró a Darien sentado en un sofá haciéndola sentir un extraño escalofrío al notar su porte serio —_ya estoy acostumbrada a verlo serio, pero ¿por qué será que ahora no es como otras veces?_ —mordió levemente su labio antes de hablar —He llegado ¿Sucedió algo, Darien? De pronto me llamaste para vernos —dijo mirándolo desde su posición, el pelinegro se levantó en silencio y se dirigió hasta ella quedando a sólo unos centímetros frente a ella.

—Deseo saber algo, te preguntaré y espero a que me hables con la verdad —le dijo Darien a lo que Serena enarco una ceja.

—Esta ¿bien? —Respondió Serena dubitativa, algo le decía que estaba a punto de suceder algo que la dejaría con un mal sabor de boca.

—Quiero saber... ¿Es verdad que la estrellita musical estuvo una vez en tu casa a solas y que cuando las chicas llegaron él solo estaba envuelto en una toalla? —Cuestionó con cierta irritabilidad, inmediatamente detectada por la rubia.

—_Habla de cuando Seiya estuvo en casa haciendo el rol de guardaespaldas_ —pensó con seriedad mirando a Darien a los ojos en silencio —_pero ¿como se entero? ¿alguna de las chicas se le escapó? No lo tome como algo serio así que se me pasó contarle_ —de pronto cayó en la cuenta de que se había mantenido en silencio y notó el notorio ceño fruncido de su prometido. —Si de quien hablas es Seiya, entonces si —afirmó —estuvo en mi casa pero, punto número uno, no estábamos solos, Chibi Chibi estaba ahí. Punto número dos, la respuesta de que él estuviera envuelto sólo en una toalla se debía a que Chibi Chibi le había ensuciado de pastel y le permití darse un baño. Punto número 3, el estaba ahí cuidando de nosotras como guardespaldas y punto número 4, no sé quien te dijo esto pero debes informarte primero antes de enojarte y reclamar con una mirada acusadora —dijo lo último con cierta molestia.

—¿Enserio crees que puedo tragarme todo eso? —Le cuestionó él con enojo —¡Di de una buena vez la verdad! —Alzó su voz haciendo estremecer a la rubia —¡¿Te estuviste revolcando con él?! ¡¿Al final cediste a sus "encantos"!?

—¡¿Disculpa?! —Exclamó ella exasperada —¡Yo jamás hice ni haría tal cosa tan desagradable! —Se defendió ante la notoria acusación —¡No te atrevas a expresarte así de mi! —Reclamó dando un fuerte paso hacia el frente —¡¿Qué acaso no me conoces?!

—¡¿Entonces por que no me hablaste de ello?! —Cuestionó el al borde de la histeria —¡¿Por qué tardaste tanto en responder cuanto de confronté por ello?!

—¡Porque intentaba pensar un poco acerca de ello que claramente no era nada malo! ¡Estaba meditando tu pregunta que notoriamente cargaba consigo una seria acusación contra mi! —Se defendió con firmeza respirando agitada —¿Sabes qué? —Cuestionó ella sosteniendo con firmeza su bolso calmando un poco su respiración —no tengo ninguna necesidad de estar aquí tolerando tu trato hacia mi —dijo con voz temblorosa mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas —me largo de aquí —rapidamente se dio la vuelta teniendo como objetivo dirigirse a la puerta pero Darien la alcanzó y tomó del brazo con fuerza girándola hacia él —¡Sueltame que me lastimas! —Gritó ella alarmada sintiendo la presión de los dedos del pelinegro encajarse en su blanca piel —¡Me duele, Darien! —Ella de pronto se sintió asustada al mirar a los ojos a aquel hombre que podría decir, amó —_Tengo miedo, no lo reconozco..._ —Pensó ella sintiendo toda la hostilidad hacia ella.

—Mas te vale que me estés hablando con la verdad, Serena. —Dijo Darien con seriedad acercando su rostro hacia el de ella —porque si no...

—¡¿Si no que?! —Respondió ella a la defensiva, aún presa del miedo y con sus lágrimas a punto de escaparse le encaró —¡¿Eres capaz de hacerme mas daño que el que me estás haciendo ahora?! —El pelinegro de pronto aflojo su agarre en ella lo que aprovecho Serena para soltarse de una vez —¿Me golpearas? ¿Me gritaras más? ¿Que más harás a parte de tratarme como una zorra, Darien? —Le llenó de preguntas inundadas de tristeza — No te necesito en mi vida, no necesito alguien que me haga sentir de la manera que me estás haciendo sentir en estos momentos —las lágrimas recorrieron su rostro sonrojado por el enojo, la tristeza y la impotencia —te libero de ese futuro que estabamos "destinados" a cumplir —se retiro el anillo y lo dejó caer en el suelo —desaparece de mi vida —dijo aquello último con rabia para después darse la vuelta y correr hacia la puerta saliendo del lugar.


	3. Una disputa y un reencuentro cuádruple

Serena cerró la puerta detrás de sí, por unos segundos se recargó en la fría madera mientras su mirada se encontraba pérdida en la nada de su habitación, pronto camino a su cama en pasos mecánicos y se dejó caer en el colchón hundiendo su rostro en las sábanas mientras estás se humedecían por las lágrimas aún frescas que estaban en sus mejillas.

—_Maldición ¿qué acaba de ocurrir?_ —Se preguntó internamente mientras sentía arder su brazo, con pesadez lo revisó notando los dedos marcados en el aún, la rubia se quedó ida observándolo hasta que su celular comenzó a vibrar a lo que sin ánimo alguno tomó el objeto en sus manos notando en la notificación que era una videollamada de alguien registrada como "Dulce de Estrellas", Serena tomó una bocanada de aire para después responder —hola... —Saludó con una leve sonrisa forzada, su receptora de cabellos y ojos lilas le miró con preocupación.

—Sere ¿todo en orden? —Le preguntó aquella chica con delicadeza.

—No, Aika —respondió Serena soltando un suspiro —ha pasado algo malo, por así decirlo —musitó sin fuerzas desviando la mirada alarmando a la chica.

—¿Te han lastimado? —Le preguntó Aika provocando que la rubia mordiera su labio —¡¿Quién te ha hecho daño?! —Cuestionó mostrando su enojo.

—Yo... —Musitó cohibida, Aika frunció el ceño notando que la rubia mantenía su mirada desviada a lo que suspiro.

—¿Tu prometido tuvo algo que ver? —Aika notó como Serena agachó más la mirada hacia el suelo —escucha, si el idiota se pasó de la raya te aseguro que acabaré con su vida —dijo la pelilila con suma seriedad, entonces Serena tomó una bocanada de aire y dirigió su mirada a la pantalla.

—Me había llamado, quería que nos miráramos en su departamento, me tomó por sorpresa ya que usualmente pues planeábamos vernos con anticipación pero al final de cuentas fui —contó la rubia haciendo una mueca —tuve un extraño presentimiento pero creí que exageraba, el caso es que al llegar me cuestionó acerca de la vez que Seiya estuvo aquí en la casa cuidando de Chibi Chibi y de mi.

—La vez que hizo de guardaespaldas y después llegaron tus amigas ¿no? —Preguntó Aika a lo que la rubia asintió.

—El asunto es que me cuestionó exactamente el hecho de que estábamos juntos, o más bien resaltando más el momento en que las chicas llegaron encontrando que él salía del baño sólo en una toalla —Aika frunció el ceño.

—Eso fue porque Chibi Chibi le embarró el pastel —afirmó la pelilila confirmando que sabía aquella historia —pero no entiendo ¿por que te cuestionó si eso había sido por un accidente?

—¡No lo sé! —Exclamó Serena enojada —es decir ¡yo se que debí contárselo pero no era tampoco como si lo estuviera ocultando! —Sus ojos se llenaron de nuevo de lágrimas —el punto es que me tomo como una cualquiera, ni siquiera me creyó cuando le conté como habían sido las cosas, el simplemente decía que seguro me había metido con Seiya siendo que él siempre me respeto —Aika miró con tristeza a la rubia al notar las lágrimas que cayeron de sus hermosos ojos azules —total, una discusión se armo, cuando me quise ir me tomó del brazo reteniéndome y al final terminé nuestro compromiso. —Finalizó pasando el dorso de su mano por las mejillas retirando las lágrimas.

—Y supongo que esto aún no se los has dicho a ellas ¿no? —La rubia negó —¿Te preocupa como reaccionen?

—Desde que supieron de aquel futuro buscaron cuidar que se cumpliera pero ahora he acabado con eso —susurró Serena —pero yo no iba a soportar, de un tiempo hacia acá sentí que las cosas con Darien se estaban volviendo más "pesadas" por así decirlo y que el de pronto me trate como me trató hace un rato... No iba a quedarme para que me haga infeliz por completo.

—Y tu salud tanto física como mental son primero, si en donde estás no estás bien ya es mejor alejarte —dijo Aika con dulzura —ellas no tienen derecho alguno de atarte a un futuro en el que serás infeliz y si de verdad son tus amigas y por su puesto son fieles como guardianas entonces respetarán tu decisión porque ante todo tu eres su princesa y no le deben nada al príncipe de la tierra —dijo la pelilila con convicción —aunque si de pura casualidad salen con una tontería seguramente yo ya estaré en Japón —agregó con una sonrisa.

—¿Que quieres decir? —Le preguntó Serena confundida mientras se deshacía su peinado de odangos.

—Que mañana mismo me voy a Japón y llegaré a tu casa, despues de todo estoy de vacaciones —dijo como si no fuera la gran cosa —además acá en Francia no hay nada que hacer y mis padres están de viaje siempre, así que dile a mamá Ikuko que iré para allá para que me aliste la habitación de huéspedes.

—Te juro que no te cambiaría por nada —dijo sonriendo la rubia.

—Y si lo hicieras te iría y te arrastraría amiga mía de mi corazón —bromeó provocando que Serena rodará los ojos.

—Te adoro, tonta —con eso ambas cortaron la videollamada dejando a la rubia mas alegre.

Serena se encontraba de pie estando cara a cara con Rei mientras a su lado estaban Amy y Lita y atrás de ellas las Outhers junto a Mina.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede? Me llamaron con urgencia y ahora no dicen nada —dijo Serena un poco preocupada después de llegar a prisa al templo.

—¿¡Puedes explicarme como es eso de que echaste el futuro a la basura?! —Le cuestionó Rei de manera furiosa.

—¿De que hablas? —Le preguntó Serena con seriedad, sabía lo que decía pero no le gustaba para nada la actitud de la pelinegra.

—Acerca de que rompiste tu compromiso con Darien —dijo Amy con seriedad.

—Sacrificamos mucho y ahora todo eso lo echas a la basura, es demasiado egoísta de tu parte —dijo Lita con seriedad.

—Asi que ya se enteraron —articuló Serena cruzándose de brazos.

—¡Claro que nos enteramos! ¡Darien no los contó después de que te largaras del departamento sin dar más explicaciones! —Le gritó Rei.

—¡Disculpa que no tolerara más estar cerca de él después de como me trató! —Refutó Serena furiosa —¡¿Qué acaso no les contó todo?! ¡¿Les contó cómo me gritó?! ¡¿Les contó cómo de zorra no me bajo?! ¡¿Les contó que me lastimó el maldito brazo?! —Cuestionó mirando a Rei acortando la distancia entre ellas —¡No voy a estar con alguien que me tratara como basura! ¡Puede que sea una ingenua, floja y glotona! ¡Pero ni loca voy a ser infeliz ni siquiera por un futuro que "debo" cumplir!

—¡¿De que diablos hablas?! —Rei colocó sus manos en los hombros de la rubia —¡El futuro es algo por lo que luchamos! —La sacudió alarmando a la rubia por unos segundos —¡¿Cómo te atreves a destrozarlo sólo por una pequeña disputa que claramente llevaste a los extremos?!

—¡Ya sueltala, Rei! —Le Exigió Mina de forma molesta jalandola del brazo.

—¡¿Estas de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho?! —Le cuestionó Lita a la de moño rojo quién frunció el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto! —Afirmó la protegida por Venus con convicción colocándose frente a Serena.

—¿Ustedes no dirán nada? —Cuestionó Amy a las Outhers quienes miraban con seriedad a Serena quién mantenía la mirada desviada de ellas.

—Si nuestra princesa dice que lo sucedido con Darien fue algo serio, que la hizo querer apartarse de él, entonces es algo que debemos respetar —dijo Setsuna con seriedad, Serena elevó su mirada hacia ellas sorprendida.

—¡¿En serio la seguirán en su maldito egoísmo?! ¡Echa a la basura todo por lo que nos sacrificamos! —Exclamó Lita, Michiru en silencio se abrió paso entre ellas caminando hasta Serena a la cual tomó cuidadosamente del brazo.

—¿Egoísmo? ¿Sacrificio? —Cuestionó la de cabellos aguamarina llevando con sigo a Serena hacia sus compañeras siendo seguida por detrás por Mina —¿Escuchan con cuidado las palabras que utilizan? —Preguntó con cierta severidad colocando a Serena entre ellas, entonces Hotaru abrazo a la rubia quién sonrió con sus ojos llorosos —¡Ella es la princesa de la luna! ¡Descendiente de la Diosa Selene! —Exclamó con severidad mirándolas —¡Ustedes son sus guardianas las cuales le juraron lealtad y comprensión!

—Deshonran el juramento que hicieron —dijo Haruka con desdén —si su decisión es dejar a ese idiota tenemos que respetarla, porque ante todo está su felicidad antes que su deber.

—Yo hubiera querido el futuro que fue mostrado, pero si ese futuro hará infeliz a nuestra princesa o la pondrá en riesgo entonces es mejor respetar lo que ella desee —agregó Hotaru.

—¡Esto es un completo error y nos abstenemos de aceptarlo! —Exclamó Rei exasperada.

—¡Entonces son unas malditas traidoras que no tienen el derecho de llamarse guardianas Sailor! —Gritó Mina encarándola —¡Debes desear su felicidad antes que su infelicidad!

—¡Era de esperar que estuvieras de su lado! —Irrumpió Amy frustrada.

—¡Estoy de su lado porque antes que todo es mi amiga! —Mina empuñó sus manos con fuerza mientras miraba a Rei con cólera.

—¡Ya es suficiente! ¡Estoy cansada de escuchar sus gritos y reclamos! ¡Es la decisión que eh tomado así que si no están conformes no tienen porque seguir atadas a mi! —La rubia salió del lugar corriendo perdiéndose entre las calles.

Serena llegó al parque donde se sentó en una de las bancas sintiendo sus ojos ardiendo.

—_No puedo creerlo, quiero negarme a creerlo_ —ella comenzó a sollozar de nuevo —_todo este tiempo ¿estuvieron junto a mi por compromiso? ¿por el deber a cumplir una "obligación"? ¿por un futuro que es uno de muchos?_ —la rubia dirigió su mirada a los niños que jugaban —_que horrible es que te rompan el corazón de esta manera, es tonto_ —Serena pasó el dorso de sus manos en sus mejillas secando sus lágrimas.

Pronto detrás suyo se acercaron tres siluetas que se posicionaron frente a la banca sobresaltando a la rubia.

—Ey, bombón —le llamó aquel de cabellera larga y oscura.

—¡¿Seiya?! —Nombró al susodicho para después levantarse rápidamente y abrazarlo —¡¿Que haces aquí?! —Le cuestionó sonriendo levemente separándose un poco de él, ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos hasta que cierto peliplateado carraspeó su garganta captando la atención de la rubia —¡Yaten! ¡Taiki! —Los nombró ella feliz separándose de Seiya y abrazando a ambos. —Me alegro de verlos —expresó mirándolos a los tres —¿Cómo han estado? ¿Qué han hecho? ¿Cómo está la princesa Kakyuu?

—Toma aire primero —le dijo Yaten con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios —si que no cambias —comentó rodando los ojos haciendo que la rubia riera nerviosa.

—Hemos estado bien, estuvimos trabajando en la reconstrucción de nuestro planeta y la princesa está bien —respondió Taiki con tranquilidad a las preguntas de la chica.

—Eso es fantástico —expresó Serena con sinceridad colocando su mano en el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

—Y dinos, Bombón —la chica desvío su mirada hacia Seiya —¿Cómo has estado? —Preguntó con cierta preocupación, después de todo podían notar las ligeras manchas rojas bajo los ojos de ella.

—Estoy bien —respondió ella con una sonrisa forzada.

—Tu rostro no dice eso —comentó Yaten con seriedad cruzado de brazos —eres mala para mentir —agregó con tranquilidad logrando que Seiya le fulminará con la mirada.

—Bueno, si me ha pasado algo recientemente... Muy recientemente —repitió con cierta irritación —solo que es algo largo —dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Si quieres podemos escuchar, después de todo tenemos tiempo —comentó Seiya con una sonrisa.

—¿Seguros? —Les preguntó ella con el ceño fruncido a lo que asintieron —bien, entonces comenzare —dijo dirigiéndose a un área verde para sentarse en el césped siendo seguida por ellos, tomó una bocanada de aire y comenzó a hablar.

La tarde comenzaba a caer y dos jóvenes caminaban por una avenida mientras conversaban.

—Entonces ¿tomaste una carrera en psicología? —Le preguntó Seiya a la rubia quién asintió con una sonrisa.

—Quiero poder trazarme metas que me ayuden a superarme mejor —le dijo Serena mientras doblaban en una esquina logrando visualizar su casa —¿Qué harán a partir de ahora que vivirán aquí?

—Seguramente volveremos a nuestra trayectoria musical, así que espero verte en los conciertos —dijo coqueto a lo que Serena rodó los ojos.

—Igual de egocéntrico que siempre —refunfuñó ella divertida, pronto llegaron a la casa de la chica —gracias por acompañarme y espero verte luego.

—Fue un placer acompañarla, princesa —dijo juguetón haciendo una reverencia provocando que Serena se riera.

—Ya mejor lárgate —murmuró ella aún riendo para después dirigirse a la puerta, siendo observada por Seiya gasta entrar a casa.

—_Ese idiota no te merece, necesitas a alguien a tu lado que no apague tu dulce sonrisa, que no te haga dudar de si te quiere y necesitas amigas que de verdad se preocupen por ti _—pensó el pelinegro soltando un suspiro —_ojala pudiera darle una paliza al imbécil_ —agregó en sus pensamientos para darse la vuelta y emprender su camino a su departamento.

Serena volteó hacia la sala observando a sus padres junto a su hermano en el sofá viendo el televisor.

—He llegado —anunció la rubia para disponerse a subir.

—Cariño —le llamó Ikuko evitando que subiera el siguiente escalón —alguien espera por ti en tu habitación —comentó con una leve sonrisa, Serena abrió sus ojos con sorpresa para rápidamente correr hacia arriba —¡No te vayas a caer! —Advirtió su madre con una sonrisa.

Serena abrió la puerta de su habitación abruptamente encontrando a cierta pelilila sentada en la cama, quién al verla se levantó y se abalanzó sobre la rubia cayendo ambas al suelo.

—¡Aika! —Exclamó Serena con felicidad aún en el suelo abrazadas.

—¡Ya esta aquí tu mejor amiga, querida! —Dijo con cierta arrogancia a lo que ambas comenzaron a reír a la par.

[...]


	4. Una discusión y una aclaración

Serena se encontraba sentada en el suelo de la habitación junto a Aika mientras la rubia hacia un resumen de lo que había sucedido en el día a lo que su amiga le escuchaba con suma atención.

—¿Enserio los hermanos Kou están aquí? —Preguntó asombrada.

—Si, de hecho fue Seiya quién me trajo a casa —respondió con una leve sonrisa.

—Quisiera conocerlo en persona, me parece una persona interesante —comentó alzando una ceja y sonriendo —y también quiero conocer a las personas que te apoyaron.

—¿Hablas enserio? —Le preguntó Serena con cierta sorpresa.

—Por supuesto, deben ser premiados por no ganarse mi irá —respondió con cierta ironía que hizo reír a su amiga —pero en verdad, si quiero conocerlos.

—Te aseguro que no harás —dijo Serena —aunque al principio se sorprenderán porque tú sabes todo de ellos.

—No te preocupes por eso —ella se río —será fácil esquivar ese problema.

—Me preguntó cómo —musitó Serena rodando los ojos para después suspirar —en fin, deberíamos bajar a cenar y comenzamos nuestra pijamada —agregó de inmediato con emoción.

—¿Y qué es lo que esperamos? —Le cuestionó Aika levantandose de inmediato corriendo a la puerta —¡La última en llegar lava los trastos de la otra! —Exclamó saliendo a lo que la rubia salió con rapidez detrás de ella.

* * *

Era un nuevo día y el reloj marcaba la una de la tarde, Serena había acordado encontrarse con sus amigas y los hermanos Kou en el parque de siempre aunque evadió el hecho de decirles que se verían todos o si quiera que los hermanos había vuelto a lo que se sintió un poco nerviosa y empeoraba que Aika se burlara de ella por ese asunto.

Al llegar ambas chicas al punto de encuentro pudieron notar como se había formado una disputa, pero no era entre las personas que la rubia había citado, sino de otros inoportunos más.

Notaron como Haruka estaba siendo sostenida por Mina y Michiru las cuales intentaban decirle a la rubia ceniza que se tranquilizara mientras a su lado los hermanos de Seiya de igual forma lo tenían bien sujetado mientras veían con cierta rabia a Darien quien tenía detrás de el a las Inners.

Serena tomó una bocanada de aire y se acercó a aquella bola dejando atrás a Aika quién observó con seriedad la situación, pronto todos ellos se dieron cuenta de la presencia de la rubia.

—Es sorprendente ¡Por fin das la cara! —Exclamó Rei con cierto sarcasmo a lo que Serena rodó los ojos.

—¡Ahora entendemos porque terminaste con Darien y arruinaste el futuro! —Le encaró Lita dirigiendo su mirada a Seiya.

—Y decías que no me engañabas... eres una zorra —le soltó con repudio Darien a la rubia.

—¡Cómo lo repitas te mato! —Le amenazó Seiya intentando soltarse de sus hermanos.

—¿Disculpa? ¿Ahora soy una zorra? —Le cuestionó Serena con cierta burla que sorprendió a los demás —¿Entonces que eres tú? ¿El rey de los estúpidos?

—¿¡Cómo te atreves a...?! —Exclamó Darien con rabia levantando su mano pero fue agarrada por Aika quién llegó de improviso a su lado.

—Demasiado oportuna, Aika —le dijo Serena sonriendo y la mencionada encajó sus dedos y uñas en la muñeca de Darien.

—No eres nadie para levantarle la mano, eres más que una simple escoria —dijo Aika con frialdad mirando a Darien a la cara —a una mujer jamás se le pone un dedo encima, porque eso no te hace más que un patán —encaró para después soltarlo con desdén —te puedo asegurar que si intentas de nuevo alzar tu mano contra ella yo misma me bastare para enterrarte 100 metros bajo la tierra.

—¿Quién te crees para inmiscuirte en este asunto? —Le cuestionó Amy a la defensiva —este asunto no te incumbe.

—Yo tengo mucho más derecho que ustedes de involucrarme en todo lo que este relacionado a Serena —respondió con cierta arrogancia —no se crean tan especiales o únicas, Sailor Mercury —agregó con superioridad notando como la peliazul empalideció —¿qué? ¿te asustó que supiera que eres una Sailor Scout? —Cuestionó con burla —bueno, aqui todas lo son después de todo, son Mars, Júpiter y él idiota este es Tuxedo Mask —mencionó señalándolos a cada uno —okey, también conozco a estos que están detrás de mí —señalo con su dedo índice hacia atrás apuntando al resto quienes quedaron pasmados —es divertido ver como se han quedó sin habla —se burló mirando fijamente a Rei.

—Bueno, aunque ya no deberán estar asustados porque alguien conozca ese secreto —comentó Serena y usando el mismo tono que su amiga usó —ya que han perdido su gracia de guardianas —agregó ahora con frialdad cuando de pronto frente a las tres guerreras aparecieron sus plumas de transformación las cuales se hicieron pedazos —no son dignas de ser llamadas Sailor cuando le dieron la espalda a la princesa que le debían lealtad, en cambio, decidieron seguir a un príncipe manipulador y mediocre.

—En resumidas cuentas las Sailor ya no son Sailor, sin poderes no son nada —comentó Aika con burla.

—Guarda silencio, maldita arpía —musitó Lita observando a la de cabellos lilas —de seguro tu le has metido ideas estúpidas en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo es que me has llamado, estúpida? —Cuestionó Aika con frialdad acercándose a la castaña —deberias cuidar no ahogarte en tu propio veneno, Júpiter —murmuró pescandola del brazo sólo para hacerle una llave y tirarla al suelo y se alejó de ella —tú no eres nada, deja de hacerte la valiente tan de repente, hipócrita —Amy y Rei ayudaron rápidamente a su amiga a ponerse de pie.

—Ahora es buen momento para que se larguen —dijo Serena con los brazos cruzados —no quiero tener nada que ver con ustedes —agregó notando la rabia en sus rostros y después ellos se marcharon, Serena suspiró para después girarse hacia los demás y sonreír nerviosa —bueno... ¿cómo fue su encuentro? —Preguntó con cierta inocencia provocando que Aika volteara el rostro intentando no reírse.

—Nos sorprendió, pero a unos mas que a otros —respondió Setsuna mirando de reojo a Haruka quién estaba de brazos cruzados.

—Bueno, papá Haruka siempre ha sido así con ellos —murmuró Hotaru provocando que la mencionada la viera con el ceño fruncido y Michiru se riera por lo bajo.

—Pero las cosas se descontrolaron cuando esa bola de idiotas apareció —comentó Mina rodando los ojos —pero eso ya pasó, pero pasando a otra cosa... —dijo desviando su mirada a Aika quien sacudió su mano en forma de saludó.

—¿Podrías presentarnos? —Preguntó Haruka con el ceño fruncido.

—No es necesario, yo lo hago —dijo rápidamente la de cabellos lilas acercándose al grupo —mi nombre es Tsubasa Aika, soy amiga de la infancia de Serena, casi desde la cuna y no es necesario que ustedes se presenten ya que como notaron conozco lo que hay que saber de ustedes, incluyendo a los Kou.

—¿Incluso de nosotros? —Cuestionó Taiki a la pelilila quién asintió con una sonrisa para después apuntar con su dedo índice a Seiya.

—Y tú vas a tener una charla conmigo a solas, quieras o no, no me importa —le dijo Aika al pelinegro con seriedad.

—Co...Como quieras —respondió Seiya nervioso a lo que ambos hermanos rieron por lo bajo.

—Bueno, es un placer conocerla, señorita Tsubasa —dijo Yaten cortésmente.

—Pueden decirme Aika, no me llevo con las formalidades —comentó guiñando el ojo.

—De verdad que eres bipolar —musitó Serena entre dientes con cierta burla.

—¿Me llamaste bipolar? —Cuestionó Aika haciendo un puchero y con voz afligida.

—Oye, no debería afectarte ese comentario de esa forma —le dijo Haruka con cierto nerviosismo al ver como la pelilila cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

—Bueno, eso lo sé —respondió enseguida Aika con ánimo retirando las manos de su cara y sonriendo provocando que todos les corriera una gotita por la frente —sólo por eso me llevarás por un helado, Serena.

—Por favor dame la ayuda necesaria con esta niña, madre luna —murmuró Serena mirando al cielo.

—Que amargada te volviste, los años te afectaron —soltó Aika infantilmente.

—Si gustas puedo llevarte a tomar el helado para hablar lo que sea que quieras decirme —le dijo Seiya a Aika quien miró al resto.

—Acepto la oferta, Kou —respondió —volveremos en una hora, así ustedes hablan para resolver el asunto de que yo sé todo de ustedes —agregó con una sonrisa provocando que le miraran con el ceño fruncido —¡Adiós! —se despidió enseguida jalando al pelinegro.

—Tira la bomba y luego huye —musitó entre dientes Serena mientras la veía alejarse.

—Bueno, Serena... —Le habló Haruka con seriedad haciendo sentir un escalofrío a la rubia.

* * *

Seiya y Aika llegaron a una heladería donde se sentaron a comer sus helados, Seiya miraba nervioso a la chica la cual se daba cuenta de la situación del chico y se reía internamente de él.

—¿Podrías explicarme qué es lo que quieres hablar? —Le preguntó Seiya una vez se armó de valor, la chica colocó la cuchara en el vaso para después elevar su mirada al chico.

—Bueno, la plática se basa en una simple pregunta que debes responder, Kou —le respondió ella —¿Qué es lo que sientes por Serena?

—Yo... Pues... —musitó nervioso ante la pregunta repentina.

—Te recomiendo responder sin titubear y lo que salga de tu boca debe convencerme —agregó con seriedad haciendo que él tomará una bocanada de aire.

—La amo, desde el primer momento en que la vi me enamoré de ella, me enamoré de su inocencia, de sus berrinches, de sus sonrisas, me enamoré de la chica orgullosa y tierna, la que entrega todo sin importarle nada —respondió con firmeza mirando a los ojos a la pelilila. —Me enamoré de ella pérdidamente y seguiré enamorado de ella.

—¿La amas mas que a tu vida? —Preguntó Aika sin perder la seriedad.

—La amo mas allá de eso, si tuviera que dar mi vida por ella lo haría sin dudarlo, sin pensarlo y sin cuestionarlo.

—Te diré algo, ella merece tener a alguien que la ame sin condición, que no la reprima, que la deje ser como es, amarla con todo y sus defectos —Aika sonrió con cierta tristeza —alguien que crea en ella, alguien que crezca junto a ella, si quieres enamorarla hazlo, si quieres estar con ella da el primer paso pero te diré algo, hay algo en lo que Haruka y yo nos parecemos mucho, no dejaremos que cualquiera se le acerque, así que tendrás que demostrarnos, no solo a nosotras dos sino a todas que la mereces, que mereces estar con ella, que mereces que ella se termine de enamorar de ti.

—¿Termine de enamorar? —Le pregunto el pelinegro algo asombrado.

—Así es, ella no se daba cuenta pero cada que hablaba de ti sus ojos tenían un hermoso brillo, la verdad ella te estuvo empezando a querer mas que un amigo pero tu con tus acciones debes reforzar esos sentimientos y hacerla sentir segura de que la amaras pese a todo y todos —se levantó de su asiento mientras era imitada por Seiya —ya dije lo que tenía que decir Kou así que andando, iremos a rescatar a la rubia —dijo burlona para empezar a caminar delante del chico que sólo se limitó a seguirla.


	5. Reemplazable

Cuando Aika y Seiya caminaba por la avenida en dirección al parque donde habían dejado al resto ambos recibieron un mensaje en sus respectivos celulares.

—Yaten dice que se fueron al departamento de Meioh y las demás a discutir sobre el tema concerniente a ti —comentó el pelinegro observando a la chica.

—Si, tambien me llegó el mensaje, más bien Serena me lo mandó —se río —sólo espero que cuando me vea no me quiera hacer dormir en la calle.

—Bueno, será mejor que tomemos un taxi para llegar allá —le comentó Seiya acercándose a la orilla de la banqueta para hacer parada a un taxi.

—Eras una persona famosa aquí ¿qué acaso no tienes autos privados y demás? —Preguntó con cierta burla.

—No son necesarios ahora pero cuando quiera puedo darle una vuelta en ellos a su majestad —se burló Seiya a lo que Aika frunció el ceño.

—Vete al carajo —dijo con desdén haciendo la parada am taxi y subirse en la parte delantera enseguida.

—Vamos, tu puedes ser cruel pero ¿si yo lo hago te enojas? —cuestionó sentándose en la parte de atrás.

—Sólo da la maldita dirección y vámonos, estrellita musical oxigenada —dijo con desprecio dirigiendo su mirada hacia la calle pero una pequeña sonrisa de burla se asomó en sus labios, después de eso Seiya dio la dirección y se dirigieron al lugar.

* * *

Aika y Seiya pronto llegaron al departamento donde fueron recibidos por Hotaru quién les permitió la entrada enseguida con una sonrisa a lo que la pelilila acarició su cabeza y se dirigió a la sala junto a Seiya.

Ambos notaron como Serena estaba sentada en un sofá mientras frente a ellas estaban las chicas mirándola con los brazos cruzados y los otros dos chicos sólo observando la situación a lo que Seiya y Aika se miraron entre sí e hicieron un gesto de que estaba en problemas, Hotaru pronto volvió con ellos y observó de igual forma el panorama.

Aika rodó los ojos con una leve risa para después sentarse en los tomabrazos del sofá junto a la rubia.

—Lo siento, debí llegar antes a auxiliarte —comentó Aika con cierta burla.

—Eres una arpía —musitó Serena con un puchero.

—Creo que ya pueden detenerse, después de todo tu no divulgaras lo que sabes ¿no? —dijo Taiki con tranquilidad.

—¿De qué hablas? Con eso puedo volverme millonaria en unos cuantos segundos —refutó Aika con arrogancia provocando que la miraran de mala gana haciéndola estallar en risas —por supuesto que no diré nada, hace mucho tiempo que se todo esto y hasta ahora no he abierto la boca, asi que pueden estar tranquilos.

—Sí que la señorita Tsubasa tiene sentido del humor —comentó Seiya rodando los ojos.

—Tus comentarios no tienen valor para mi, estrellita musical egocéntrica —refutó Aika con burla.

—No sé porque tengo la sensación de que esa chica y tu podrían llevarse bien —le susurró Michiru a Haruka quién sonrió con cierto orgullo.

—Si que tienes un sentido del humor torcido, Aika —espetó Serena con gracia dándole un codazo, de pronto su celular vibró a lo que la rubia lo tomo en sus manos levantandose del sofá y caminando un poco.

—¿Te han mandado algo? —Le preguntó Aika al notar como el semblante de su amiga había cambiado, entonces Serena con fuerza lanzó el objeto contra la pared.

—¡Serena! —Exclamó Mina alarmada pero la rubia salió rápidamente de ahí —¡Serena! —La llamó al escuchar la puerta abrirse precipitadamente.

—¡Bombón! —Gritó Seiya corriendo detrás de ella, las otras intentaron hacer lo mismo.

—Dejen que él se encargue —les dijo Aika con seriedad acercándose a donde estaba el celular tirado tomándolo.

—¿Dejamos que ese tipo lo maneje? —Cuestionó Haruka.

—Fue el que más rápido reaccionó —respondió Aika revisando el celular el cual encendió pero tenía la pantalla rota —y mucha gente con ella sólo la abrumara y la hará cerrarse.

—¿Qué es lo que vio? —Preguntó Hotaru a Aika quien observaba la pantalla del celular.

—Esto fue lo que vio —respondió enseñando la pantalla —esos idiotas se sacaron boleto al infierno —musitó entre dientes, Mina tomó el objeto.

—"Para que veas que fácil es encontrar un reemplazo" —citó Mina el mensaje observando la foto donde Darien salía con una tipa.

—Esos imbéciles han cavado su propia tumba —murmuró Haruka crispando los puños.

—Una tumba demasiado profunda —agregó Aika mirando un punto muerto de la habitación.

—Malditos imbéciles —se quejo Mina pasando sus manos por su cabello.

* * *

Serena seguía corriendo rápidamente mientras las lágrimas caían de su rostro, cuando Seiya logró alcanzarla la chica trató con desespero de soltarse de su agarre pero el pelinegro la abrazo con fuerza haciendo que la rubia de a poco se calmara mientras las lágrimas empapaban su camiseta.

—Pensé que habria una posibilidad de que ellas vieran su error —la rubia no dejo la posición en la que estaba —de que de verdad volvieran a ser mis amigas pero me dieron la espalda.

—Lo que paso es que ellas debieron apoyarte y no dejarte sola —le dijo acariciando su cabello rubio —ellas no valoraron la amistad que tu les brindaste y él no valoro el amor que decía tenerte pero que tu si le tenías.

—Creo que a final de cuentas solo eso me demostró el porque estaban a mi lado —dijo entrecortada la chica sin levantar su mirada aun —sólo por ese futuro que se destruyó como lo hace una taza al caerse.

No llores, ya que te ves hermosa cuando sonríes, te lo prometo, no dejaré que vuelvan a lastimarte —le dijo voviendola a abrazar.

—¿Enserio me equivoque? ¿Hice algo mal? ¿no fui lo suficiente? —Preguntaba mientras el llanto volvía —parece ser que sólo vivía en una fantasía y que en verdad los cuentos de hadas no existen.


End file.
